the perfect name
by nellysh
Summary: is not always easy


It was a balmy Friday night in July 2005. In the living room Ron and Harry sat at a game of Wizard chess.

Relaxed, Harry leaned back in his chair and stretched his feet. "Are you sure you really want to make this move," asked his knight. As always, Harry did not respond to the "well-intentioned" advice of his chess pieces. It was only a matter of time before Ron put Harry's king in checkmate.

"Harry, do you want a glass ice tea?", cried his sister-in-law out of the kitchen.

"Please! Shall I lend you a hand with the tray?" Harry asked back.

Ron looked horrified from the chessboard, his lips formed a soundless: „Don't!"

"Harry James Potter," scollte Hermione, "I can still speak the spell, you now, I'm pregnant, not ill. Honestly, you're really as bad as Ron!".

The tray with three glass ice tea floated into the living room, closely followed by a very pregnant Hermione.

"This explains Dad's nickname "Mollywobbles" for mum", whispered Ron to his friend.

"I heard that, my friend" hissed Hermione.

"What?"

"Do not look so innocent, Mister! With a belly as big as a football, it is impossible to prance like a ballerina, do you know!"

"More like balloon", muttered Ron.

Hermione threw her husband a gloomy look.

Harry took his ice tea from the tray and listened happily to the banter of his friends.

Fifteen years, from friends, to a couple, now husband and wife, and they are still arguing with fondness.

"Come here, my Wobbles!", with these words Ron pulled his wife on his lap and gave her a big peck on the cheek. "You know, I am only kidding"

"I hope so," grumbled Hermione.

With a deep sigh, she snuggled up to Ron's chest, clasped his arms around her belly.

Lost in thought, the three enjoyed the short silence. Hermione, who played with the wedding ring of her husband, watched Harry knowing: "You think about Ginny and the new baby".

Harry swallowed, and said quickly: "So, what's for name did you decide for my godson or my goddaughter?"

"No idea" "Montague, "Hermione interrupted her husband, "for a boy.."

"I beg your pardon," snorted Ron, "Montague?".

"Montague Knightley was in the 1500 century a wizard world chess champion!"

"Thankfully, that we a daughter except!"

"and for a girl Sybill Patricia!"

"Sybill Patricia? Sybill, I have heard that name before", Harry said thoughtfully.

"Then it's definitely a Quidditch-Player", Ron grinned.

"Actually it's the name of the divining-teacher at Hogwarts, Professor Trelawney."

Her husband, who just took a long sip of his ice tea, coughed.

"Oh, my poor man, swallowed? You must not drink so fast, " now Hermione looked innocent.

"Hermione, you swore!"

"On Hogwarts: A History, not exactly an Unbreakable Vow"

"What's going on?", Harry asked curiously

"Nothing, nothing" But Ron's ears were red und he looked pleadingly at Hermione.

"That was for the wobble!", Hermione whispered in his ear.

Ron put his hand on his heart: " I swear, I'm very, very sorry!"

Hermione tapped her husband with the thumb to the tip of the nose: "I know, you are."

"I thought you could not stand her" Harry noticed.

Apologetically, Hermione raised her hands: "Rubbish, I'm just thinking Professor Trelawney's predictions were inaccurate. Nevertheless, Sybill is indeed a pretty name, but I was only joking –

and I am beginning to think, our child will remain nameless. So, any name suggestions are welcome!"

Her husband grinned: "Do you know how Harry and Ginny on a name agree"

"No, but you will enlighten me"

"Ginny determines and Harry has to agree"

Harry stretched Ron his tongue out.

In the comfortable silence Harry joked: "You can do it like Hannah and Neville, it is a boy, Neville determines the name, it is a girl Hannah choose the name."

Ron beamed at his wife: "This is the idea, I choose the name for a girl and you for a boy!"

Hermione shakes her head: "I don't know, whether this is really such a good idea"

"Why not, you're sure, that it will be a boy!" pouted Ron.

"Sorry, my love, but let's face it, you have a terrible taste in names" Hermione counted on her fingers: "1. Pigwidgeon" – "Hee, Ginny, named my owl" objected Ron – "2. Scabber"

Harry interjected: "A fitting name for a rat" Ron threw him a grateful look "and 3. Dragomir.."

Ron muttered to Harry: "I was only joking" "…after Dragomir Gorgowitsch, of course a Quidditchspielerplayer by the Chudley Cannons!"

"I dare to say, that I am quite able to find an equivalent for our daughter"

"Wow, equivalent - Hermione's influence?"

"Of course, my wife is a walking encyclopedia words" smirked Ron, "For example, I also think

Hermione is a very beautiful name!".

„Ohh", Hermione looked dumbfounded at her husband.

"Well played, mate", thought Harry.

And in fact, lovingly Hermione looked at her husband. "I trust you always, I hope you know that"

Ron crossed his arms over his chest: "There are no words, there are the actions that speak"

Sighing, Hermione agreed: "Fine, when we have a daughter, you choose the name, however, if it is a boy…"

"You have the honor" completed Ron.

So, Harry smiled: "Now you have to shake your hands, so that the pact is sealed. Gee, I said nothing about kissing".

"Shut up, Harry!", cried the couple.

In the Auror office of Harry and Ron:

"Harry, what do you think of Phyllida or Bathilda?"

"Ron, your wife was right, you've got a bad name taste!" Ron was apparently not offended, when Harry looked up from his report, Ron was in deep thought.

Suddenly he shouted: "Wait, now I have it: Sophie.. Penelope.. Eleonora.."

Incredulously, Harry looked at Ron.

"… Weasley – or SPEW for short!"

"Merlin, help me", laughed Harry.

"This would Hermione love, don't you think", Both men roared with laughter.

It took a while until the laughter ebbed.

"Seriously, I think, I need help", Ron wipes the tears of laughter from her face with the sleeve

"If it is necessary, you can call your kid Harriet"

Ron threw a pen at Harry.

A few days later:

Melinda Abercrombie, Employee at the bookstore "Flourish and Blotts", sorted just the 2nd volume of the textbook "The standard book of spells" by Miranda Habicht on the store shelf, when she behind her a throat heard. Surprised she was faced with an awkward Ronald Weasley.

"Oh, Auror Weasley, I'm afraid you have come for nothing. The from your wife ordered books already delivered!"

"No, no, for this reason, I'm not here", he gulped, "This time I need a book"

"Then you are right here", chuckled Melinda and showed in the round.

" Yeah, right. I need a book with baby names. The salesgirl thought you can help me!"

"Mr. Weasley, I think your wife has enough books with baby names at home"

"You're right, but I want to surprise my wife" Melinda looked at him questioningly: "With a book?"

"Nope, but with the perfect name for my, ähh, our daughter!"

"Okay, what are we waiting for, follow me, Auror Weasley" Melinda smiled.

Ron was led through several transitions, there he saw the books of Gilderoy Lockhart (The git), books of Dragons (Charlie would love to), there was even an entire department with used schoolbooks

(Shuddering he recalled his childhood and he vowed that his children get only the best schoolbooks),

until they finally arrived at the department "In anticipation".

"So, here on the left site are books with baby names".

Stunned Ron looked around: "Wow, which must be at least 100 books!".

"I think there will be some more", giggled Melinda.

"Bloody Hey, oh sorry." Embarrassed, Ron stroked his neck,

Melinda liked the Weasleys, Hermione Wesley, for her love for books, which she shared with her,

and Ron Weasley, was modest and sometimes very shy. And there was also a small bonus, that he

also was a feast for the eyes, thought Melinda with a smile

"Let me help you, here we have a book with old-fashioned names, or here with famous witches, or here with names from Greek mythology, therefore also the name of your wife comes, or.."

The Aurors eyes getting bigger and bigger.

Chuckling, Melinda took a book from the shelf, "Here, this is very a good book, on the left are the names and on the right next to it the importance and ethnicity. This book is the No. 1 for all

all pregnant witches"

"For example: Your first name is Ronald " Ron shook his head affirmatively" and the second Bilus, here goes: the name 'Ronald' meaning: Old Norse Rögnvaldr: "Having the Gods' Power"

"Wow"

"And 'Bilius' meaning: Bilius=bilious, indicating anger and peevishness." Ron grinned embarrassed, "Which will confirm my wife".

Melinda had to laugh.

A little time later: 

Hermione lay on the sofa, gently caressing her baby bump with her left hand, and how could it be otherwise, her nose deep in a book - as her tired man from the Floo Network appeared.

„Hey, my poor warrior" "Hey, Mother of my child, and my true love, he added quickly, as Hermione sulked. He knelt beside the sofa and kissed his wife tenderly, then he kissed her stomach: "Hey, my little Hyacinthia", Hermione pulled her husband's hair. "Hee, no reason for jealousy. I have enough love for both of you." Hermione rolled her eyes: "Idiot! I hope, you are only kidding" "No, I am not kidding, I have really.." – "Not with that, with the name Hyacinthia!"

"What, don't you think hyacinth is a perfect name? Hyacinthia Wealsey, the new Gryffindor Keeper".

Hermine slapped her husband on the shoulder: "A little early for such thoughts!"

"So, sweetie what's for dinner? Autsch!" Ron raised his arms defensively, "Now I was only kidding".

He quickly went to the kitchen to avoid more punishment of his wife. "Oh, Mom was here. The Refrigerator is filled with food. Let me see, Pumpkin pie, Cornish pasty, Shepherd's Pie, Kidney Pie, mom I love you", Ron thought fondly

"Mylady, what I can serve you?"

"Well, I have a real craving of.."

"Wait, don't say it, I will have to speak to my mind's eye, ah, the fog thins out: Sandwich Special. "

"Wow, Sybill would be proud of you"

"You laugh now, but someday.."

"Someday the hell freezes over".

"So, here's your sandwich special with peanut butter, jam, raisins, tomato and a slice of cheese.

And for me a Ham sandwich, mmh, and a napkin for us both."

„Yummy, you want to bite" Ron shook his head in disgust: "I stay with my sandwich"

Hermione shrugged: Then more remains for us, Wilbert." She grinned and held her right hand on her baby-bum.

„Wmmat… map… over… mmm.. hmpf… today?"

„Love, please in this order chewing, swallow, talking"

Ron swallowed the last bit: "Yeah, sorry. What kind of movie do we see today? I hope not another sad movie".

Hermione threw her husband the case. "Titanic, oh noo, a love story!"

"But with action and excitement ..."

„A love tearjerker - do we really.." Hermione used her best weapon: sulking!

"Please, please do not sulk, see, I already started the movie"

Satisfied Hermione snuggled her head into the lap of her husband, which covered her with a light blanket and tenderly stroked small circles on her back.

Slowly her eyelids drooped as she grew tired.

The curse „Fuck" woke she abruptly up. She just wanted to lecture her husband for his language, when she saw his horrified expression. "What is wrong, sweetheart?" Ron swallowed and looked down at his wife. Surprised, his eyes were moist. "Jack is dead, drowned" "Honey, this is only a movie", Hermione tenderly wiped a tear with her thumb out of the corner of Rons eye.

"Probably pregnancy hormones, hah." Ron looked away embarrassed.

"The problem is known to me", Hermione replied fondly, "Come on, my sensitive man, the film is not yet finished!"

"Mmmh", grumbled Ron later, when he helped his wife up the stairs to the bedroom, "Although not a Jack / Rose-happy ending, but at least Rose had not to marry the ars.., I mean, the slick Cal".

The same night: 

"Sweetheart, wake of! Ron, Ron! Ronald, the baby is coming!" shouted Hermione.

Ron shot out of bed " What! Right now? Oh god, I ' am not ready". Panicked, he ran through the bedroom.

„Ron, love, come here" Hermione grabbed his shoulders with both hands, "We have plenty of time and we are sufficiently prepared, ohhhhhhhhkkkkkayyy".

„Whats is wrong?" Ron shouted, and did not notice that his wife the shoulders very tightly squeezed.

„Contraction," Hermione gasped through clenched teeth, "ohh, that was strong one. Ron, please do not fall into panic, I need you, understand!"

„I'm not panicking," screaming Ron.

"Yes, you are, but that's OK. Take a deep breath. And not just fall into unconsciousness", she added jokingly.

Ron closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, while repeating: "Do not panic, do not panic". Then he opened his eyes and looked determined at his wife. "Let's have a baby".

"That is the Spiriiiiiiitttttttt, oohhhhhh, that hurts". Ron paled.

At St. Mungos: 

Ron stood in front of the reception of the maternity ward of St. Mungo's Hospital and slapped with his fists on the counter. His hair stood on end, his Cannon T-shirt with the back to the front and

Beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Hello, I need help, I get, we, my wife is having a baby! Please hurry up!"

"Please calm down," the nurse of the application said softly, "Name?" "Name?" "Yes, what is

the name of your wife" Ron stared in horror at the nurse: "I do not remember my wife's name, oh god, I have a blackout!" "But do you know your name?" "Won, ähh, I mean, Ron Weasley" "Fine, you are Auror Weasley and your wife is Hermione Weasley, correctly". Ron nodded, relieved.

„So, Ron now floo home and pick up your wife, you've apparently forgotten the at home!"

Flushed Ron ran to the Floo Network. "And Auror Weasley," shouted the nurse after him, "please

pull on a pair of shoes". Ron looked horrified at his bare foot feet.

As he stepped out of the floor, his wife expects him with arms crossed over her chest.

„ Upps!"

„Honestly, Ron, that's a story for our grandchildren!"

St. Mungo's Hospital, 5 hours and 23 minutes later:

Delighted watched Hermione, as her daughter heartily yawned. "This has she clearly from you", she grinned happily.

"But she has your brown eyes!" , said the overjoyed new father.

"And your red hair"

„Your sweet nose"

The proud parents looked at each other and said simultaneously: "Just a perfect mix"

„..as perfect as her name", Hermione had to admit, while gently stroking her daughter's cheeks –

Ron threw out his chest. "The lead actress in the film, you know, Titanic, was named Rose. "

"And you've always liked the flower-names". Ron studiously ignored the allusion to his ex girlfriend Lavender, "and Jean, as a tribute to my dear mother-in-law – "Crawler" "and as a bonus, my wife

second name is Jean as well, and and thirdly" Ron dug a book out of his pants and read aloud: "

The meaning from Jeans is `God is Gracious'.

Rose Jean Weasley, born 31 July 2005


End file.
